Yugioh gx A suprising arrangement
by supremekingjaden
Summary: Jaden finally has the courage to ask Alexis Rhodes a very important question that could change their entire lives.
1. Chapter 1

One sunny day, Jaden was walking along the beach of duel academy while day dreaming of a certain obelisk blue girl named Alexis. Ever since Jaden saved here from the fake shadow rider, he had started to have feelings for her. These feelings came up every time he was near her even when she walked past him and said hi he blushed. He had just sat down in the sand when he saw a figure walking towards him. It was Alexis. She saw him and sat down next to him. He blushed straight away and said "Hi Alexis everything ok?" She sighed heavily. "Yeah just worried about Atticus and what has happened to him." Jaden looked at Alexis. "Alexis it will be alright and I will use every bit of my strength to make sure that he is returned to your side." Thank you Jaden." She moved closer and gave him a hug. The hug lasted several minutes. Jaden was the one to break the hug and said to Alexis "do you want to go and see if we can make any improvement's to our decks?" She smiled. "Sure." they walked off to Alexi's dorm and sat down on the floor and started talking about how they could improve each other's decks.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly midnight by the time they stood up off the floor. "Are you sure you want to walk all the way back to the slifer dorm because it is pretty late." He looked at her funny. "Are you worried about me?" "No it is just that with all these shadow riders about you never know when you might meet one." Why don't you sleep here for the night?" "I would love to Alexis but I am not meant to be here as it is I am currently trespassing." "Your fine as long as I give permission." "Oh you sure are lucky." "What do you mean Jay?" "I mean that you can do whatever you want and get away with it." "Not true but come on just sleep here for the night?" "Fine but where will I sleep?" "In my bed." "But where will you sleep?" "In the same bed." "WHAT?" "Come on it won't matter all we are going to be doing is sleeping anyway." "Fine." So they got into the bed and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Alexis's friends Jasmine and Mindy were worried about Alexis because they had not seen her since the day before so they decided to go and see her. They knock on the door but no answer. They open the door and walk into the bedroom and see Jaden and Alexis in the same bed. Alexi's arm is wrapped around Jaden's chest and both of them have a smile on their faces. Jasmine and Mindy walk up to Jaden and say "Wakey wakey sleepy head." Jaden's eyes open. "What are you two doing in here?" "We came to see if Alexis was alright." "She wasn't last night but I cheered her up by helping her with her deck." "Well we will leave you to wake Alexis yourself." "See you later girls." Jaden got out of the bed and walked over to the other side. As he did so, Alexis's eyes opened and Jaden saw it but didn't say anything. "Good morning Lexi." "Oops I mean Alexis." "It is ok Jay you can call me Lexi or Lex." "Oh good because I have a question for you." "What is it?" "Meet me at the beach at 10 o'clock tonight and you will find out." "Please tell me now." "No otherwise it would spoil the surprise." "Fine I will see you then.


	3. Chapter 3

" At 9:30 that night Alexis put on a beautiful dress and walked towards the beach. At 10 o'clock, she arrived and she saw Jaden sitting on a blanket. She blushed as red as the slifer jacket. Jaden was not dressed in his slifer jacket like usual but he was wearing a suit. Alexis realized that if he was wearing a suit, then this must be a big deal. She walked over and said "Hi Jaden." He stood up and blushed as well. "Hi Alexis I am glad you could make it." "I also have one more surprise for you." "COME ON OUT GUYS!" he shouted and suddenly they heard beautiful music. All of their friends came out of hiding and started playing. Jaden reached into the basket he had and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of champagne. We might as well get started. They sat down and enjoyed a lovely meal. After, Jaden took Alexis into the woods and took her to a beautiful waterfall where they laid down on the grass and looked at the stars. Beautiful isn't it? "Yeah it is." "Alexis I need to tell you something." "What is it Jaden?" "I I I." he stopped talking for a few seconds then said "I love you." Her jaw dropped. "I would understand if you don't share the same feeling... "Jaden stop." she said cutting him off in mid-sentence "I love you to." She grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Jaden was surprised to hear those words from Alexis because she never acted like this. They continued to kiss for a few minutes before Jaden pulled away for some much needed air. "Do you want to come to my room for the night?" he asked curiously. "Sure since you have been to my dorm I should visit your dorm." They got up and walked slowly to the slifer dorm hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached the slifer dorm and entered Jaden's room only to find that the whole group was there (Zane, Syrus, and chumley, Chazz, Mindy, Jasmine and Atticus). "Oh no I forgot that I invited everyone over to play truth or dare." "Well we are all here so why don't we play?" "You sure?" "Yeah let's play." "Ok." "Right Chazz truth or dare?" Jaden asked. "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Blair for 5 minutes then go on a date with her tomorrow and it HAS to be romantic." "WHAT?!" Chazz and Blair screamed at the same time. "You heard me." Jaden said with a smile. "Ok Jaden truth or dare?" Chazz asked. "Dare and give me a good one." "Ok I dare you to kiss Mindy on the lips." "Ok." Jaden walked over to Mindy and kissed her on the lips. When they were done Mindy blushed deep red while Jaden walked over to his space next to Syrus. Next it was Syrus' turn. "Jaden truth or dare?" he asked quickly. "Truth." Jaden answered back. "When did you start to have feelings for Alexis?" "Right after our first duel. Instead of love at first site, it was love at first duel." "Same for me." Said Alexis who then left the room. Five minutes later there was a vibrating sound which turned out to be Jaden's phone because he just got a text.


	5. Chapter 5

He read the message and left the room. He walked out to the cliff where Alexis was sitting and sat next to her. "Are you ok?" "Yeah just wondering about something." "What is it?" "Do you remember that duel you had with Harrington?" "Of course that was the day I became your fiancé." "Oh and I have learnt what it means and I got to tell ya, I was shocked." Alexis hung her head while thinking that it meant that Jaden didn't love her. "But it doesn't mean that it will not happen." "And to prove it..." Jaden got down on one knee and got a box out of his pocket. "Alexis Rhodes, after graduation will you marry me?" Alexis was absolutely stunned by what he had just said. All she managed to do was nod her head to say yes. Jaden then got up and put the diamond ring on Alexis' finger. Everyone stood up and clapped for the new husband and wife to be. They then walked out onto the dance floor and enjoyed a slow dance together. While they were dancing Jaden said to Alexis "I absolutely cannot wait for me to spend the rest of my life with you." "Neither can I Jaden. I love you. Alexis said in return. "I love you to." After their dance the couple decided to go back to the blue dorm. When they arrive they stop outside the door. "I had a lovely time tonight Jaden." "I had a nice time as well and did you like my surprise?" "I might have been surprised but I still love you no matter what." "Good." "Ok goodnight." "Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Jaden woke up early and decided to go to his favourite spot to think about all that has happened lately. When he got there he saw Alexis laying on the grass at the edge of the cliff under a tree. Jaden snuck up behind her and sat next to her He watched her sleep for a few minutes then let out a sigh. This woke Alexis up and when she looked around she was surprised to find Jaden sitting next to her. She screamed quietly then she smacked Jaden playfully. "What was that for?" "For scaring me." "Sorry for trying to stare at the most beautiful girl in the world." "Awwww do you really think that I am the most beautiful girl in the world?" "I don't think so I know so." "Do you want to go to my dorm because it is getting pretty cold out here?" "Sure let's go." while they were walking to the blue dorm Jaden took his jacket off and put it around Alexis and when they arrived , they laid down on Alexis's bed. "Hey Alexis." "Yeah Jay?" "What would you say if I got Duel Academy to make a place for us to live in?" "I wouldn't say anything because I would be the happiest girl in the world." "I love you Alexis." "I love you too Jaden." "Now let's get some rest we have a test tomorrow with Dr Crowler." "Oh no!" "What is it Jay?" "I forgot about the test could you help me study?" "No need the test is all about the elemental hero deck so you will ace it." "Yeah I am going to ace it." And with that they went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning they both woke up together. They then went their separate ways so they could get ready for the test they had. When they were done they met each other at the front of the school. Jaden was late by 10 minutes. "Sorry I kept you waiting Alexis I was talking with chancellor Sheppard and we are going to have our own place in the next 2 weeks." "Wow Jaden you sure work fast don't you?" "Yep because I want you to be happy." "Ok we should hurry before we are late and we both get detention." "Right." They ran as fast as they could to class and sat down in their seats just as the bell rang. As the bell rang, Dr Crowler handed out the test papers to the class and they started when they got it. At the end Jaden was the first one out of the door and Alexis was the second. As they exited the class, they heard someone through the speakers saying "Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes please report to the chancellor's office immediately." "I wonder if this is about our new building he was making for us." "I sure hope so it will be wonderful for us to live together." "I couldn't agree more Alexis." "Awwww do you really mean that Jay?" "I sure do." And with that they walked to Chancellor Sheppard's office. When they got there, they entered to find Sheppard waiting for them. "Ah there you are." "You're new building is now completed" he said quickly. "Really?" Alexis said excitedly. "Yes it is ready for you to move in and I had staff move all of your belongings there while you were in class so it is already." "Great Jaden let's go and see it." "Yeah sure that is if we can get out of our next lesson." "Sure you deserve to go and look around your new home." Sheppard said happily. "Ok then let's go." Alexis said quickly while trying to pull Jaden out of the room. They got directions form Sheppard on their way out and it turns out their home was in the forest. Jaden and Alexis didn't mind, because that just meant that it would be a lot quieter than it is in their old dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

When they entered through the double doors, they were greeted by a strange man. "Hi you must be Jaden and you must be Alexis, I am Dan and Duel Academy hired me to keep your new home nice and clean for you there is also a kitchen full of staff members and a janitor." "Ok I think I speak for both of us that it is nice to meet you Dan." Alexis said nicely. "Right, now if you excuse me I have a meeting with the chancellor about my employment so please have a look around and enjoy the day and I will see you later." "Ok thank you Dan." "You're welcome." And with that he left to go see the chancellor. "I guess that we should go and look around and then we can go and get our friends so they can have a look as well." Jaden said excitedly. "Ok then let's go." Alexis said pulling him into what looked like the living room. After a few hours of looking around, they sat on the sofa in the living room. "I cannot believe how much effort that Duel Academy put into building this place for us." "I know it is amazing isn't it?" "It sure is Lex." Jaden said putting his arm around her. After a few minutes of cuddling, Jaden stood up and walked over to the stereo and put a disk in. Suddenly a romantic slow song started playing and Jaden said to Alexis. "May I have this dance?" "Of course you can." Alexis got up and took Jaden's right hand in her left and put her right hand on his right shoulder. Jaden put his right hand on her waist then led her into the dance. They danced to a few songs when they heard clapping. They spun around to see all their friends standing at the entrance to the living room. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Jaden and Alexis asked at the same time. "Well we haven't seen you since you guys were called into the chancellor's office." Syrus answered "Oh yeah I guess we have waited a bit long to come and find you." Syrus sweat dropped. "You think?" he said annoyingly. "Look I'm sorry it's just that ever since me and Alexis have started dating we haven't been spending as much time with u guys as we used to it's just that we kind of want so time to ourselves every now and then we hope u guys understand." "Yeah we understand but next time jay just tell us that." Syrus said with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok Sy we will tell you next time we want some time to ourselves." Jaden said with a smile on his face as well. "Ok can we get a tour of your palace now please?" Chazz said nicely (for a change). "Sure Chazz since you asked so nicely." Alexis said shocked at the niceness of Chazz. "Ok let's go so you guys can see our beautiful home." Jaden said as he put an arm around Alexis which made smoke blow out of Chazz's ears. After the tour, they all went into the living room where they started to talk about the soon to happen wedding. They were just about to talk about what the bridesmaids were going to wear when they heard a knock on the door. Jaden and Alexis both got up to see who it is and to their surprise they saw Zane. He then said "Jaden Yuki, I challenge you to a duel over Alexis."


	10. Chapter 10

"You want to duel me over Alexis?" Jaden asked surprised. "That is what I said." Zane said without even looking at them. "Now let's duel!" Zane added quickly. Jaden turned to look at Alexis who seemed to be worried. "Do you want me to go through with this duel?" "I don't think he is giving you much of a choice is he?" Alexis said whilst looking at Zane. "Yeah I guess you're right." "Alright Zane get you're game on!" Jaden ran upstairs and grabbed his duel disk and they went to the obelisk blue arena. They then activated their duel disk and they drew their first five cards from their decks.

Flashback

"Jaden I would like you to use my deck against Zane." Alexis said to Jaden on their way to the arena. "Why do you want me to do that Lex?" Jaden asked concerned. "I don't know I just feel like it is the right thing to do." Jaden turned to look at her. "If you think I should then I will." Alexis looked at Jaden with a smile on her face. "Thank you Jaden. She then passed her deck to him and he put it in the duel disk.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaden drew a card from his deck as he started his turn. "Alright here goes Zane". Sweetness alright first I activate the spell polymerization and fuse cyber tutu and Blade Skater to form Cyber Blader! (2100 attack) I then summon Etoile Cyber and throw down a facedown and call it a turn!" "Hang on why is Jaden using you're deck Alexis?" Atticus asked. "Because I asked him to." She replied. "Ok my turn I draw." Zane said as he drew a card from his deck. "Because you have a monster on you're field, and I don't I can special summon this card." "Appear Cyber Dragon!"(2100 attack) "I then summon out Cyber Dragon Drei in attack mode."(1800 attack) "I end my turn." "Jaden drew a card. "First I play the spell pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. I then sacrifice my Etoile Cyber to summon Cyber prima in attack mode!"(2300 attack) "Now Blade Skater attack his Drei. And Cyber Prima attack his Cyber Dragon!" Zane moaned as his life points went down to 3500. "I end my turn with another facedown." "My turn and I summon another Cyber dragon and because of it's effect I can special summon it then I play my trap card call of the haunted bringing back my other Cyber Dragon!" I then activate the spell card polymerization which let's me combine my two Cyber Dragons to make Cyber Twin Dragon!" (2800 attack)


	12. Chapter 12

"Appear Cyber Twin Dragon!" "I then play a monster face down in defence mode and end my turn." "Ok my draw!" Jaden said as he drew a card. He smiled when he saw what it was. "Ok first I activate Graceful charity to draw three cards and discard two then I summon Elemental hero Bladedge in attack mode!"(2600 atk) "But how you need to tribute a monster to summon it!" "No I don't thanks to the special ability of my Necroshade in my grave I can summon it without tributing. "And now I play a spell called double summon to summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode." "Yes but it is still too weak to attack my Cyber Twin Dragon." "I have realised that but I have this!" He said as he showed Zane a card called Battle fusion (i know battle fusion only works for two fusion monster's attacking each other but I wanted to use it on this battle so I did). "Now Prima gains the attack of your monster as well!" Prima's attack rised to 7900. She then destroyed Cyber Twin Dragon and Zane took a big hit to his Life Points." "And now Bladedge will attack you directly." "Not so fast I play my trap Sakuretsu Armour! And destroy your monster." Zane said with a smile on his face. "Not so fast Zane because I also play a trap card Seven tools of the bandit to destroy your trap but it comes at a cost." "I lose 1000 Life points." (LP Zane=1200 Jaden=3000)


	13. Chapter 13

(LP Zane=1200 Jaden =3000) "So my attack can now continue so go Bladedge finish this!" Bladedge flew right at Zane and sliced him with his blade as Zane's Life Points dropped down to zero. "That's game Zane!" Jaden said while doing his signature pose. Zane stood up and smiled at Jaden. "That was a really intense duel Jaden and congratulations you are now the number one student here at Duel Academy." "Thank you Zane and I will not let you down." "I trust that you won't or I will find you and beat you." Zane says with a stern look on his face. "Ha any time Zane any time." Then Jaden walked over to Alexis who looked stunned that Jaden had beaten Zane. "Alexis are you alright?" Jaden Asked with a worried expression on his face. Alexis snapped out of her trance and realised that Jaden was looking at her and she immediately said "Yeah I'm ok Jay great duel by the way." "Thanks Lex now let's get back to our place." "Yeah great idea I am feeling tired." "Ok then I guess we will see you all tomorrow as it is getting kinda late?" Jaden said while looking at the group. "Yeah of course you will Jaden and do me a favour." Atticus said with a look on his face that Alexis knew all too well. "Look after her or I swear I will hunt you down and kill you with my own bear hands and Chazz will most likely help won't you Chazz?" "No I will not help you Atticus because I am no longer in love with Alexis I am in love with someone from Zane and Jaden's past." "Who is the lucky girl then Chazz?" "The lucky girl is Blair Flannigan." 


	14. Chapter 14

"Blair!?" Jaden, Alexis and Zane screamed. They did not like what Blair had did the year before to try and get Zane to fall in love with him. "Yeah she got into the school this year and we met up so I could show her around coz she did not know where to go so I showed her and one thing led to another and we started dating." Chazz said with a slight blush on his face. "Wow I never thought that you and Blair would ever be together." Alexis said. "Hey! Just because she used to like Zane doesn't mean that she has to keep crushing on Zane." Chazz said while glaring at her. A few second later Chazz could see someone coming in the distance and instantly he knew who it was. "Speaking of Blair here she is." He said while standing up to kiss her on the cheek. Everyone could see a blush on both of their faces but said nothing because they did not want to start an argument. "So what are you all talking about? I hope it isn't about me" She said with a smile. "Well actually we were talking about you." But Chazz was cut off by Blair giving him a stair. "But in a good way." He quickly added which seemed to calm her down straight away. "Oh ok." She said then she kissed Chazz on the cheek and walked off leaving Chazz with yet another blush on his face. A few hours later, everyone went back to their rooms and Jaden and Alexis started walking home through the woods. "I'm so glad that I am with you right now Jaden." Alexis said while resting her head into Jaden's chest. "Me to Lex." He replied. "Just do me one favour." She said while having a stern look on her face. "Anything for you Lex." "Never use a duel to decide whether we get married or not." She said looking upset that Jaden had accepted Zane's challenge in the first place. "Sure thing." He said with a goofy grin on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Jaden woke up to find that Alexis was GONE! Jaden searched high and low for his fiancé but he could not find her anywhere. Eventually he had to call everyone to come to his and Alexis's house to try and find out if they have seen her. When everyone arrived, they all went and sat in the living room. When they all sat down Zane was the first to speak. "Jaden I just want to apologize for what I did yesterday." Jaden then said with a little smile on his face "Don't sweat it Zane but the only thing we have to think about right now is trying to find Alexis." "Jaden is right." Chazz said quickly. "Why did you say that so quickly chazzy?" Blair said with a hint of anger and curiosity in her voice. "Because she is one of my closest friends and if we never see her again then I wonder what our lives will be like not to mention how Jaden would feel considering that she is his fiancée." He said while staring in Blair's eyes. "Oh ok. If Chazz is going to help find Alexis then I guess I will too." She said with a big smile on her face. "Ok then I guess we should start looking in places where our adventures have started like the abandoned dorm which is where the shadow rider stuff started and all that."


End file.
